Rich Kids
by ChibiArcobaleno
Summary: When walking to the park with her little sister takes a unexpected turn in her life, she now has to take care of the teen that she found and her little sister, while at the same time keep her father away from her little sister. Also where did her mom go? 11xFem!10 AU R&R


**Hello Chibi here, I have come to present you a Haikyuu! female Hinata x Tsukishima. Yes you heard right, FEMALE HINATA. I don't know why but all of a sudden while I was doing my homework I got this idea and decided to post it here, it is my first HAIKYUU story, not my first story but Haikyuu fanfiction.**

 **Warnings: AU, sexual abuse, language, Fem!10.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata sighed as she heard her parents argue in the living room for the tenth time that week, and it was only Tuesday. She turned and saw her little sister about to cry from hearing their parents yell at each other.

"This would have never happened if you did not drug me and then proceed to fuck me!" Her father said.

"You know how much I love you don't you!" Her mother said. "I was scared that you would have left me for another so I did it out of love for you."

"I never loved you in the first place, I was just using you for the hell of it, but now I have to live with you supporting those damn brats that I don't even love!" He said. "I have to show them how _much_ I love them when in reality I don't."

"Be quiet the kids should probably be up by now." Her mother tried to tell him.

Hinata turned away and took her sister with her. "How about we all go to the park. I will take you and we can play there for a bit."

Her little sister nodded and left to her room to get ready for the park and play while the argument dies down. Hinata smiled as she watched her little sister leave, then her smile turned to a frown and she went back to her room to also get ready. Putting on a short sleeve white shirt with black designs along with black shorts, nodding she left her room and entered her little sisters.

"I don't give a fuck," She heard her father scream at her mother. "I never loved any of you three, I know you are just here to ruin my life!"

"That's not true," She heard her mother try to reason with him. "I love you, why is that so hard to understand."

"Well my feelings will never belong to you!" Her father shouted to her mother.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Seeing her little sister nod they both left hand in hand out to the park. Before closing and locking the door she heard her father scream to her mother one last time.

"Well to tell you the truth I love someone else and I have been with her ever since I have been married!" Her father yelled at the top of his lungs.

Hinata quickly walked down the street, away from the place she liked to call hell.

"Onee-chan, what did dad mean when he said those words?" Natsu said as she looked up at her big sister.

"Uh," Looking for an excuse she looked around, thankfully she did not need to look to far because a pair of mothers with their kids walked by gossiping about things that probably happened.

"Did you see that young man?" A beautiful brunette said as she carried her sleeping child in her arms.

"Yes I did, he is a handsome one though." The bluenette responded back, holding her kids hand while walking.

"But most importantly, did you see his clothes?" The brunette said. "They weren't exactly this kind of cloth material."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that the person is rich?"

"Yup, but there is only one problem, what is a rich guy doing here?"

Hinata soon could not hear the bluenette's answer as they were both out of hearing range. Looking down at her little sister she flinched as soon as their eyes connected.

"Onee-chan..."

Hinata let out a sigh before answering. "We will see."

Getting to the park, Hinata let her little sister's hand go, watching as she ran to the playground with a smile on her face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her father speed past her not seeming to notice her, or just ignoring her. She looked at his car until she could no longer see his car.

 _'He's probably going with_ her _.'_ Hinata thought as she turned her attention back to the park.

Looking around she tried to find an empty seat, only to see them all taken, the only one that had space was next to a blonde man who appeared to be lost in space. Gathering her courage she walked over to him.

"Excuse me sir, is this seat available?" Hinata asked. Seeing him nod, without looking at her, she said her thanks as she sat down. The two sat in silence, never speaking to each other. Feeling a little awkward she turned to him, "Did you come with your little brother?"

She noticed that he did not respond to her question she got closer, only to notice that he had his face in pain, and looked paler than she remembered him being. Panicking she got him to his feet and called for her little sister, seeing her wave to her friends, and walked out the park and headed to their home with Hinata struggling to keep walking.

When they got home Natsu went to the kitchen fetching a towel and a bowl full of water. Hianta walked over to the stairs, mentally crying, and took the first step to reach the top, counting down the steps she took, almost dropping him but managing to catch him at the last moment. Finally getting to the last step she headed for her door and opened it, seeing her little sister sitting on the bed waiting for her.

Setting the blond haired teen, or adult?, on the bed Hinata quickly grabbed the dried towel and dipped it into the bowl and then folded it, settling it on the blonds face. She then took a seat and out it next to her bed, she immediately knew that the blond was sick when they were at the park. Hinata then remembered that she needed to check his fever. Putting the thermometer in his mouth she waited, looking around to see her sister staring at the teen with big wide eyes.

"Natsu, why don't you go get clothes so I can take you a shower." Hinata said as she smiled at her. Nodding Natsu got off the bed and ran to her room getting things ready for the shower. Hinata thought about what to do with this person.

 _'Mom and dad never enter the room, neither of them are home, I can just hide him here until he feels better than sneak him out of the house, I'll think of the rest later for now I need to get him back on his feet.'_ She thought to herself. Hearing the faint beep she turned her attention back to the blond, getting the thermometer out of his mouth she checked the degree.

"37 Degree Celsius!" She said. "At this point he will get a flu." Grabbing her blankets she covered him up to his neck and made sure that the towel was in place.

"Onee-chan." Came her little sisters voice from the doorway.

"Coming." Leaving her seat she went to the bathroom to wash her sister, and maybe take one herself. After washing her sister, and taking one herself, she went to the kitchen to cook a light dinner, knowing that neither of her parents would come home. Serving them in two plates, after making sure that their was left overs, she called her sister down, hearing her footsteps leave her room and running downstairs where she is at. Eating silently they then took their plates to the sink where Hinata washed them while her sister went back to her room.

Just then she heard the front door open, turning she saw her father enter the house looking completely drunk.

"F-Father." Hinata said as she saw her father walked in, wobbling more like it, and then made his way to her.

"Sho-chan," Her father called for her. For some reason she did not like the way he looked at her. "My dear Sho-chan." Grabbing her he hugged her pulling her against him, she felt his hands wander on her back, going close to her butt. "How beautiful you have become, won't you keep your daddy warm tonight."

Hinata had a bad shiver, she was about to shove him off when he all of a sudden fell to the ground knock out. Shaking, she took a glance down to see her father sleeping on the floor. Too scared to wake him, she ran up stairs to her room, deciding to have her little sister sleep with her, not wanting her dad to get to her. Entering the room she was surprised to hear her little sister's voice talking with someone else. Panic entered her mind, thinking that her father brought someone else home she ran faster, throwing her door open and looked for her little sister.

"Onee-chan!"

Following the voice she saw her sister on her bed smiling while the other person on the bed seemed to have woken up.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked.

* * *

 **Please tell me how I did and if I should continue it!**

 **Read and Review.**


End file.
